One Night
by SearScare
Summary: A one-shot in the lives of House and Cuddy had they still been together. Written to make people who root for them happier. :D


**A/N: I've pretty much given up on House after the Season 7 finale and plus with Lisa Edelstein leaving it's the end of House-Cuddy. But hey, one can dream right?**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by David Shore and Fox.**

* * *

><p>House entered the gloomy hallway as quickly as he could; glad to be rid of the rain outside. He dropped his keys into the bowl situated for that purpose on the dining table and made his way carefully around the room.<p>

After all, a broken vase wouldn't be the best of noises to wake up the inhabitants this early in the morning. He reached the stairs and took them one at a time, too exhausted to try his usual exercising tricks. When he made it to the landing, he waited for the burn in his leg to subside to a dull throb before entering the darkened bedroom.

A single ray of light from the streetlamp outside illuminated his way across to the bathroom. Reaching it, he pulled off his wet clothes and found a set of jeans, so old and worn that they practically felt like pajamas. Pulling them on, he nudged the pile of clothes to the side and made his way to the bed.

He was halfway there when his cane thwacked a stool with enough force to crack a man's skull. The resulting sound was like a gunshot and the shapeless mass of sheets on the bed stirred.

'House?'

Cuddy's voice, rough with sleepiness and confusion floated across the room to where he was standing. Sighing he continued forward and leant his cane against the wall before climbing into bed beside her.

'What time is it?'

He considered a cheery sarcastic response (its summertime honey!) but then discarded the idea immediately. It was too early in the morning to play such games.

'Some way past four.'

Her muffled expletive matched his mood exactly causing him to grin slightly as she reached for him. She shifted closer and he put an arm around her shoulders, helping her achieve a comfortable position.

'Did you solve your case?'

'Yeah.'

He knew his single syllable answer wouldn't satisfy her but he said it anyway; determined to keep up some part of his image. He heard her long suffering sigh and grinned fully in the darkness while the rain drummed steadily outside the window.

'And what exactly was the problem.'

'A severe case of idioticness, I hear it's very catching these days. Don't worry, I prescribed the right amount of logic and common-sense. She'll be fine in a few days.'

She groaned in annoyance and slapped his arm a little harder than what he would consider "playfully." Mentally he ran through the case summarizing it so that he'd leave out none of the important parts.

'Pain pills were the problem. The legion in her brain which we saw in the MRI was actually scar tissue from an accident she'd been in six months ago.'

'Why did she lie about being in an accident?'

Cuddy asked, sounding much more awake now that she was interested.

'Apparently her boyfriend was the cause of it and they fled the scene. She figured if she told us, we'd dig deeper and find out about their involvement. Six people died.'

Her answering silence told him exactly what she was thinking so he continued on hurriedly.

'Anyway a quack doctor gave her pills to deal with the pain.'

'Wrong pills?'

She interjected quickly as her hand drifted to his chest to rub flat circles on it.

'Nill for the administrator. They were the _right _pills but the _wrong _dosage.'

Her resulting exclamation had him feel a warm glow of pride. He actually liked telling her about his cases, she gave his genius all the attention it deserved.

'Anyway, the pills have a nasty side effect of numbing the immune system. Thus, she got an infection which brought her to the hospital.'

He continued, as in mind's eye he ran through the events of the last three days.

'Sadly, due to her unparalleled intelligence, she continued taking the medication which let another infection take over, hours after we treated the first. The new symptoms confused the hell out of us since thought it was all just one disease.'

'So how'd you figure it out? You saw the pills?'

'If it were only that simple… no, I was talking a walk when I saw the boyfriend getting out of his very beat up car with a bag full of clothes.'

He let out a self satisfied sigh and decided to ignore her amused smile glinting in the darkness.

'I suppose you gave them your usual scathing lectures.'

'Unlike your hypocritical ass, I preach what I practice.'

'Make more comments about my ass and you won't see it for a long time.'

She replied equably. He rolled his eyes in response but didn't say anything. A comfortable silence replaced their conversation while they both listened to the rain outside.

Eventually her hand wound its way up his chest and to his jaw which she held in her smooth palms as she reached over and kissed him lightly on his lips.

'Didn't you _just _threaten me with no ass?'

He remarked innocuously as he helped her slide on top of him. One hand held her waist while the other moved with practiced agility under her clothes, aiming for her breasts.

'I'm a hypocrite remember?'

She whispered softly against his stubble as she kissed him again, this time granting access to his tongue. He pressed his palm against her warm flesh and gently teased her nipple between her his fingers.

Her consequent moan was soft and sleep filled and a faint smile suffused her face with warmth. The light from outside cast and unusual glow around her which had him gaze at her with renewed fascination.

He gripped her waist firmly, afraid that she would fall against his bad leg but she maintained her balance easily, drawing him out for another slow burning kiss.

Her dark hair tickled his chin and he had to resort to blowing them out of the way which elicited a small chuckle from her as her hands ran down the sides of his body.

He withdrew his wands from their respective positions and lifted her shirt (which happened to be an old shirt of his) off her, determined to catch a full view of her beauty.

Her hands slid back up and tilted his face towards her as she bent over him, kissing his neck with renewed energy. The full contact with her skin sent little sparks of electricity all over and he relished the fell of her against him.

His hands, free again, swept down her body to squeeze her ass and then nimbly bounce their way to her inner thigh. His sudden excursion startled her and felt her pulse quicken.

'Too soon?'

He whispered drolly and watched with secretive pleasure when she shook her head quickly.

'I have to get up in less than an hour anyway.'

He dismissed her words as soon as she said them because they reminded him of the outside world. A world which didn't belong in their cocoon of pre-dawn lust.

His fingers fidgeted near her core and she reacted by pressing herself into him with ardent passion. Her sudden proximity resulted in a slight straining oh his pants; a detail which she didn't over look because the next second her fingers were deftly undoing the button.

She retreated to peel the jeans off him and he waited impatiently for her return; cold air was a very poor substitute for a living, breathing Cuddy.

However she had other plans because the next second her fingers were wrapped around his length and she was twisting her wrist in very subtle movements.

'What the hell?'

He would've wanted his voice to sound suave and unperturbed but it came out a little higher than normal.

'Ha, you dish it out but can't take it can you? _Hypocrite.'_

Her ignored her teasing sarcasm and focused on her ministrations because they were damn good. Her fingers were nimble and they proved to be excellent in their current field.

Her slow massage increased in speed slightly and her palm cupped him as he pressed her lips to his tip with all the force of a drifting feather. He groaned despite himself and her answering wicked grin only served to arouse him a little more.

'Come here.'

This time even he could detect the change in his voice and he mentally chided himself for thinking he could be a cool cucumber with her, after all Cuddy caused reactions from him in ways he could never predict.

She complied and wound back up to him, kissing her way as she went. He contained a shiver as she went dangerously close t her earlier position but then she changed tactics and stretched up to kiss his neck before resettling for her lips.

This time he attacked her lips greedily while his hands roamed her entire body eagerly mapping familiar territory. He broke off the duel with her tongue and bent down to graze her nipple with his teeth.

This time her breath hitched; an observation he happily recorded as he sucked her peak while swirling his tongue in slow unhurried movements.

She moaned loudly and he switched his attention to her neck and ear as he trailed light kisses everywhere while his hands curved around her waist and descended.

He knew what she wanted and he knew exactly how to give it to her. It was a simple matter of attaking all bases at once, eventually the last defence of will power would crumble to dust.

But even with his knowledge and well thought out plan she made him writhe with desire equally hard by clamping her hands around his length and squeezing tightly.

Finally he lost all semblance of control and he flipped her over so that he was on top and in control. Sure he often accused of being a control freak but in these situations he could lay that accusation on himself equally well.

He caught her hands and held them above her head while he used his mouth to distract her. Her hips bucked under him as he smirked when he saw the longing on her face.

'Easy there tiger.'

She replied without hesitation.

'Fuck you.'

'No Cuddy, I'd rather fuck you.'

He said seriously as with one fluid movement he entered her. She gasped and he drowned it in his mouth as he brought his lips down on hers with bruising force.

A rhythm was created of its own accord as he rocked them back and forth, desperately trying to taste all of her in one go; her breasts, her clavicle, her neck, her throat, her chin, the shell of her ear and finally her lips as they moved together in a heady beat of desire and need.

He felt the tension build up in her to its peak and he increased the pace accordingly. Seconds later, a wave of pleasure ran up and down her as her release made her let loose a feral moan.

Her walls clamped down on him as she shuddered in pure pleasure. Their intimate grasp and her expression threw him a second later as his orgasm tore through him successfully, erasing everything from his mind as white hot pleasure raced through his veins.

Their momentum kept them moving till he regained his motor abilities and gently slowed them to a stop. He opened his eyes (having unknowingly closed them in the throes of passion) and regarded her blissful state.

He gathered her up in his arms and rolled her over carefully so that her back was against his chest and his palm was splayed over her abdomen, holding her to him.

He let his fingers run up and down her smooth skin and pressed his lips against the crook of her neck in a purely automatic gesture of tenderness. Her hand moved to lace his fingers with hers and for a while they lay in silence, each regaining their equilibrium.

He gazed out through the window and noticed the rain was back to a downpour; a fact which was collaborated by a sudden chill sweeping through the room.

He disengaged his hand from her clasp and drew the tangled sheets around them. Once satisfied that they were both adequately protected from the cold he allowed her to regain dominance over his hand.

Tiredness washed over him unexpectedly and he closed his eyes. He could feel the weariness of the previous twenty-four hours catch up and felt pleasantly comfortable with her next to him.

'House.'

His eyes fluttered but he forced himself to not open them.

'Sleeping.'

He mumbled quietly from her neck and fell silent to give her a hint of his exhaustion. She didn't take it.

'Ho-oouse.'

'What?'

He muttered wearily while she shifted against him.

'I love you.'

He opened his eyes, surprised and met her unusually serious gaze.

'Me too.'

He replied and closed his eyes promptly not wanting to get into a conversation but she wouldn't let him.

'Me too what?'

'I love me too. Goodnight.'

She jabbed her elbow into his stomach and he winced when it made strong contact.

'Ass.'

She whispered but settled back against him and let him hold her with his right arm. The seconds ticked by and he breathed in deeply enjoying the intoxicating smell of their togetherness.

Her breathing matched his own and he felt a sudden sense of pride for both of them. Ure, they fought in the hospital and argued at home but it was at times like these that they really connected. A connection so deep that he felt that he could just look at her and say more than a hundred words could.

He felt… complete when he just got to hold her and not say anything, as though a mere touch sent all his inarticulate feelings to her.

It was here, in a stolen moment between night and day, in a position of complete trust that he knew he loved Lisa Cuddy no matter what he said or how he acted otherwise.

The alarm blared startling him enough to open his eyes in confusion. She stirred from his hold and for a moment he felt an irrational feeling of loss. Then she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek affectionately and it disappeared faster than it came.

He watched her turn off the alarm and stretch, knowing that he could have asked her to chuck the yoga and spend a few more relaxing moments with him. She would have complied as well because of his late night and their bare interaction for the past three days. Still he let her go because he knew how much she cherished her alone time to organize her thoughts for the coming day.

It helped her prepare and it generally made her less irritable; a mood he needed her to be in once she got to the hospital and heard what he'd said to his patient and her boyfriend.

He watched her navigate across the room, getting her things together when she suddenly turned to him, her eyes bright and shining.

'You're a liar House.'

'I've been accused of being one, yes.'

He agreed sleepily and rubbed his eyes to keep it from shutting, determined to see all he could before she left.

'You keep leading me to believe that you're an ass and you don't love me as much as I want to believe you do.'

He regarded her warily and wondered abstractly about what new fangled theory she'd come up with to explain his detached approach to their relationship.

'But the truth is, you love me _way _more than what you let on, in fact you love me more than care to admit to yourself.'

'Do you know, you've used "love" three times in your little speech? Are you pregnant?'

He remarked conversationally, completely ignoring what she had said so that he wouldn't have time to dissect them to himself and regretfully admit they were true.

'Face it House, you're all soft inside your prickly cover.'

'The world doesn't revolve around you Cuddles'

He reminded her snidely as he lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He heard her pick up her mat and head toward the door.

'The world doesn't, but _yours _does.'

Her words echoed in the room as the door closed shut indicating her departure. He smiled faintly and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
